


Paying the Bills

by GriffonRyder



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ashe is gay for Widow, Ashemaker, F/F, Ouihaw, ViperKiss - Freeform, don't @ me i am southern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffonRyder/pseuds/GriffonRyder
Summary: Ashe goes to get a drink at the local watering hole, meets a hot French lady instead.





	1. Drinks On Me

Ashe flipped through the pages of her docket, the jobs they had already done meant pay was decent this month but it could be better. She flicked her eyes towards the busted up vid console. 

“B.O.B, when did that merc say she was making contact with us?” She asked, looking up towards B.O.B. He just shrugged and continued to straighten up the mess of boxes in the corner. She chewed on the cap of her pen, idly doodling in the margins and glancing at the vid console. They were in the black this month but this merc contract, whoever it was, would mean a more comfortable holdover until next month. The triplets were going on about some gaming tournament they wanted to go to, some extra money in their pocket would definitely shut them up for at least a little while. And Bars...well...Bars would do something with his extra cash...she wasn’t exactly certain what the omnic was in to. She was feeling a bit too twitchy and trapped holed up in the clubhouse. One more glance at the vid console and she sprung to her feet.

“I’m headed to the High Time. Lemme know if that merc makes contact.” Ashe said, leaving B.O.B alone in the room. He didn’t try to stop her, just continued cleaning the boxes. She passed by the boys on her way out, they were sitting around playing some multiplayer game together while also watching some famous streamer on another screen. Way too much sensory input for her tastes.

“Where you headed off to, boss?” Zeke asked, not even looking up from his screen.

“Out.” She replied, grabbing her hat and placing it upon her head. “Y’all don’t worry about me. I’m just fixin’ to get a drink.”

“All right, boss. Have fun.” He replied. Ashe raised a hand in acknowledgement and continued on her way. 

It was a short walk as always from their hideout to the bar, it was fairly empty for a Saturday night but then again the Deadlock practically owned the place and only a few members were around at the moment. There were enough locals there for it to not be completely awkward, however, so she quietly made her way to her usual spot at the bar and nodded towards the barkeep who immediately began to pour her some whiskey, dropping the glass and bottle off before going to clean more glasses. 

She took a long sip, drumming her fingers on the bar and glancing at the dusty and cracked clock on the wall. No one had come to get her yet so still no contact. Ashe sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to relieve some tension. Who knew that running a damn successful gang was like running a business. If she knew this was how being the boss was going to be, she should have just stuck to following in her parents’ footsteps and not this bullshit. Maybe she should take a vacation soon. Go somewhere nice. She poured herself another finger of whiskey, her hand finding its way to the label of the bottle and slowly picking away at the corner.

Catcalls and whistles caught Ashe’s attention. No asshole was stupid enough to try that shit with her so who the fuck were the local idiots causing a ruckus about?

Ashe turned around and that’s when she saw her. Ashe’s mouth went dry immediately at the sight of her, a woman in an all too tight blouse, leather pants that looked like they were painted on, stilettos that could probably serve as deadly weapons for how tall and sharp the heels appeared. The woman was an odd hue of blue, her eyes hidden from view by a pair oversized, circular sunglasses. Ashe couldn’t tell what the woman was looking at as she surveyed the room, but Ashe could tell that whatever she was doing was calculated. Every step she took told a tale of grace and murder. This was not a woman to be fucked with. Those poor bastards catcalling her would probably learn that lesson the hard way. Ashe chuckled at the prospect. 

The woman stalked her way over towards the bar and slid into one of the seats beside Ashe, much to her surprise. Ashe took a quick glance around the room, there was plenty of room elsewhere, not to mention there were plenty other spots at the bar...though some of them would put the woman closer towards Ol’ John at the other end but he was harmless enough, definitely not one of those bastards doing the catcalling and whistling. Ashe discretely took a larger sniff of the air around her than usual, the woman’s perfume was one Ashe recognized but couldn’t remember the name of. One thing she knew...it was expensive.

“What can I getchu, hun?” The bartender asked, setting a glass in front of the woman. The woman took off her sunglasses and folded them gently, placing them on the bar. The woman’s eyes were a startling yellow and just as filled with murder as Ashe had thought. 

“A water.” 

Well damn. The woman was French. They sure as hell didn’t get many like that out in these parts. Which could mean one of several things…

“Here.” Ashe said, pushing the bottle of whiskey in the woman’s direction. The woman frowned, her eyes going from the bottle to Ashe’s eyes and back to the bottle again. “The water around here ain’t exactly the best to drink, at least not before its been treated with more chemicals than I have names.” 

The woman frowned, eyeing Ashe suspiciously but nodded her consent. Ashe poured the woman a conservative amount and set the bottle between them. 

“The name’s Ashe, by the way.” She said, lips curling into a smile. The woman glared, looking Ashe up and down. She’d be lying if she didn’t say a quiver of fear and excitement didn’t make its way down her spine. 

“Amélie.” 

Ashe mentally began to go through the list of mercs in her head that she knew that went by that name. None were ticking any boxes. Was Amélie a newer merc?

“Well what’s a gal like you doin’ in a shit hole like this?” Ashe asked.

“Hey, don’t be ugly.” The bartender interjected, frowning.

“Sorry, Hunter. Didn’t mean any disrespect.” Ashe held her hands up in surrender, smiling at the barkeep. Hunter shook his head and went back to his work. 

“Work.” Amélie said. Ashe rested her head on her hand, looking at Amélie from the corner of her eye. Heavy footfalls pounded behind them and Ashe had to sigh in resignation. A quick gander at one of the smudged and dusty mirrors behind the bar confirmed her annoyance. 

“Wade.” She grumbled, rubbing her chin. He stomped up to the bar, slamming his hands onto the bartop on the other side of Amélie.

“Hunter, get me fucking drink.” He growled, throwing money on the bar as Hunter went to fix him his drink. Ashe reached down towards her sheathed knife, flicking it open. Just in case.

“Well hello there, ma'am. Aren’t you a tall drink of water in this shit hole?” Wade said, licking his lips as he visually consumed Amélie. Ashe glared, keeping an eye on his hands. He could get handsy...though if this was the merc contact Ashe was certain the woman could easily take care of herself...but Ashe never was one to let a pretty lady be put in harm’s way. Amélie just sideeyed the man and gently sipped at her whiskey, ignoring Wade.

“Now when a nice fellow pays you a compliment, you should say thank you.” He growled. Ashe sighed, hand on handle of her knife. It was always the same with him. 

Amélie gave him a condescending smile, pouring herself a little more whiskey, and began to swirl it around in her cup, “Well if I find a nice fellow, I will be sure to thank him when he does compliment me, d'accord?” Amélie’s accent thicker and snoot-ier than before. Oh she was good.

“Listen here, bitch.” Wade’s hand barely twitched before Ashe’s hand pulled the knife, reaching across Amélie and slamming the point in the space between Wade’s middle and ring finger.

“Oh, Wade, bless your heart. Don’t know when to leave a gal alone when she doesn’t want to talk to you. I suggest you go take your drink elsewhere. Don’t start trouble, there won’t be trouble, ya hear?” Ashe growled, staring Wade down. He swallowed hard and nodded, slowing moving his hand away and taking his drink to one of the empty tables. Ashe licked her lips, smiling, as she turned and winked at Amélie, frowning when she saw that Amélie’s eyes were on Ashe’s forearm where her Deadlock tattoo was on full display. 

“Dammit all to hell, not again.” Hunter grumbled, “I just had the bar refinished.” 

“When? Back before the first Omnic crisis?” Ashe snarked, pulling her knife out of the table and putting it back in its sheath. Amélie let out a noise that could almost be called a chuckle.

“Take the damn bottle and git. Y’all’ll burn my bar down at this rate.” Hunter slung his bar rag over his shoulder and went back to cleaning some more glasses. Ashe laughed and grabbed the bottle smirking at Amélie.

“You wanna get out of here with me, darlin’?” Ashe asked, standing up from the bar. Amélie looked at her and Ashe could see the cogs turning in her brain. Ashe had to wonder just how much Amélie knew about her, if she was even the merc. Ashe could feel Amélie’s eyes raking over every inch of her body, not that she didn’t enjoy it, but Ashe was certain it wasn’t for pleasure. Amélie was certainly looking for weaknesses to exploit or formulating some sort of plan or something, hell, Ashe wasn’t an expert on French mercs. Ashe had to wonder if the merc even knew which member of the Deadlock gang she was dealing with. 

“Why not? My business doesn’t need to start for a little bit.” Amélie shot Ashe a deadly smile, “we can go to my hotel room across the way.” She stood, flicking the sunglasses back onto her face. Ashe let Amélie lead the way. Ashe’s eyes immediately darted to Amélie’s leatherclad ass, holding in a groan of satisfaction at how glorious it looked. Damn was she gay for a nice butt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't @ me, I'm Southern
> 
> Porn happens in the next chapter


	2. Mistaken Identities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't @ me I'm southern is my new mantra in life

Ashe settled down in the ratty, old armchair across from the hotel bed, trying not to cringe at the copious not-so-mysterious stains that littered all visible surfaces of the room. She might have to have a talk with Mary-Ann about fixing the place up because this was downright embarrassing. 

“Et voila!” Amélie appeared out of the bathroom carrying two glasses that seemed clean enough, she handed them to Ashe and began to divest herself of the elastic holding her long hair at bay. Ashe poured more whiskey into the glasses, biting her lip at the sounds Amélie was making as she ran her hands through her freed locks, massaging her scalp. 

“Best part of the day?” Ashe asked, holding out a glass for Amélie. 

“Next to losing the bra? Yes, best part of the day.” Amélie said, taking her glass of whiskey and idly swirling the cup. Ashe let out a bark of laughter, nodding in agreement.

“Fair enough, darlin’.” A comfortable silence fell upon them, Ashe swept her eyes over the room. There weren’t any visible large bags or cases...possibly hidden in the closet? At least if this went extremely tits up, Ashe might have a chance of escaping with her life. Though...she was a tad disappointed, she had hoped to see any sort of identifying crest or marker on Amélie’s gear...figure out exactly who she was or who she worked for. Business deals always went a lot smoother when there weren’t any secret overheads to deal with. 

Ashe frowned, glancing at Amélie from the corner of her eyes, “Who did you say you worked for again?” She casually asked...or at least as casually as she hoped it sounded. 

“I didn’t.” Amélie replied, fixing Ashe with an intense stare but said nothing else.

“Ah. So what do you do?”

“Freelance work. Why the sudden interest in my occupation and employers?” The corner of Amélie’s lips lifted, a small smile...definitely not a happy one...gracing her face. Fuck. 

“Just wanted to know who to send flowers to, that’s all.” Ashe drawled, leaning back in the chair, sipping her drink; trying very hard to seem as casual as she possibly could. Amélie’s brow furrowed...whatever response she might have been expecting...it certainly hadn’t been that. Good to see that she could be caught off guard. 

“Flowers?” 

“Yeah. Flowers. Got to do something to thank whoever sent such a beautiful woman out to this corner of hell.” Ashe shot Amélie a salacious grin. Amélie sat pondering for a moment before chuckling, the rim of her glass covering the rest of her smile. 

“Forgive me,” She set down the glass, examining Ashe once more, “but what I wouldn’t give to see the look on their faces to receiving thank-you flowers.”

“Their?”

“Their. I have…” Amélie twisted the glass around on the tabletop, focusing on Ashe once more “I have quite a few overseers. And you, what is it that you do?” She smiled that deadly smile once again. Ashe resisted the urge to swallow hard, instead she pushed up the sleeves of her shirt more. Amélie’s gaze fell onto her arm and most importantly the Deadlock gang tattoo on her arm. They both knew what she did.

“Freelance.” Ashe chuckled. A knife slammed, point down, into the table next to where Ashe’s hand had been resting. Ashe simply glanced at it and sipped more of her whiskey, admiring the way the lamplight danced in Amélie’s eyes. “You said you had some time to kill before your work began...I didn’t know you meant that literally.” Ashe snarked, placing her glass next to the knife. Amélie gave her another once over before flicking open Ashe’s knife sheath and removing the weapon from it. She slammed it point down next to her own knife.

“You know, Mary-Ann won’t take too kindly to you destroying the finish of that table.” 

“She can bill me for the damages.” 

Ashe laughed, not expecting a joke or at least something like one to pass form Amélie’s lips, “You know, darlin’, you’re something else.” She chuckled, idly tracing the rim of her glass with her fingertips. 

Amélie climbed into Ashe’s lap, straddling her in the armchair. Any pretense about what they were about to do was suddenly gone. Ashe wondered if she should be worried but all thoughts melted away as Amélie unbuttoned her blouse, revealing her lacy bra underneath.

“Well fuck me.” Ashe uttered, staring in amazement. Amélie chuckled.

“That _is_ the plan.” 

Ashe reached up behind Amélie and undid the bra’s clasp with a single practiced hand, the other reaching to pull the straps down and toss the garment off to the side. She lightly traced the revealed skin, surprised by how cool to the touch Amélie was...that probably explained the blue skin now that she thought about it. 

“You’re beautiful, darlin’.” Ashe reached up and cupped Amélie’s face. The intense glare she held Ashe with softened for just a moment. She idly stroked Amélie’s cheek with her thumb, smiling gently. 

“Can I kiss you?” Ashe asked. Amélie’s brow furrowed, her head tilting to the side as she studied Ashe’s earnest face. But she smiled, a genuine one this time...not one with a hidden dagger lurking behind it, and nodded. Ashe leaned up and captured Amélie’s lips with her own, one hand still cupping at her cheek while the other reached out behind to gently press into the small of Amélie’s back, trying to get as much contact between them as she possibly could. Amélie’s perfume and scent was everywhere, enveloping her and overtaking all her senses. Ashe wanted more, she needed more...needed to be consumed by Amélie’s fire.

Ashe nipped at Amélie’s lips, hoping for permission to deepen their kiss but Amélie pulled away instead. Ashe frowned, searching Amélie’s eyes for an answer, if she had done something wrong or touched her where she didn't want to be touched but a gentle smile was her answer.

“You all right, darlin’?” 

Amélie nodded and gave a side glance to the bed, “I think we might want to go ahead and make our way to a more comfortable set of furniture.” Amélie rolled her hips, biting her lip as she created a bit of friction for herself on Ashe’s leg. “My pants _are_ a bit too tight for you to stick your hand down there.” 

Ashe barked with laugher, gripping underneath Amélie’s legs and bucking forward and using the momentum to stand. Amélie let out a small noise of surprise as Ashe picked her up and deposited her on to the bed. Ashe went to kiss Amélie again but was stopped by a hand on her chest.

“You know, you _are_ wearing an awful lot of clothes.” Amélie pushed until they were sitting and facing each other before she moved her hand down towards Ashe’s tie and with deft hands, it was nothing more than a strip of silk in a matter of seconds. “This might come in handy later.” She purred, dropping it to the side and undoing the buttons of Ashe’s blouse, laying kisses onto every inch of newly exposed flesh, nipping occasionally and drawing groans of pleasure from Ashe’s throat. Amélie pushed the shirt off her shoulders and quickly undid Ashe’s bra before throwing it also to the side. 

Ashe couldn’t stand it anymore as she reached forward and crushed their lips together again, desperate for the feeling of closeness. This time when she nipped at Amélie’s mouth she was granted entrance, moaning in delight as their tongues danced against each other, each one pushing and pulling into the kiss, neither really fighting for dominance nor really giving in either. Ashe pushed Amélie against the pillows, her mouth placing kisses on Amélie’s neck, smirking as she left a harsh bite that she hoped Amélie would return in kind. Blunted nails carved a path down Ashe’s back, leaving red marks in their wake. She looked up at Amélie with a questioning look but she just smirked in reply. The night was going to be very interesting. 

Ashe reached her hands towards Amélie’s waistband, tugging the hidden clasps and unzipping the pants before pulling them down and assisting Amélie in removing the offending garment all together. 

“No underwear.” Ashe noted. 

“Pants are far too tight for that.” Amélie shrugged. 

Laughing, Ashe dove back in, lapping and sucking at Amélie’s nipples while her free hand moved down between them towards Amélie’s clit, moaning at the wetness she found there. She coated her fingers in it, lightly spreading it over any exposed flesh her fingers could find.

“That all for me, darlin’?” She asked, pressing on her clit with her thumb. A long string of French curses was her answer. “I’ll reckon that was a real fancy way of saying yes.” And then she dipped a single finger into Amélie’s opening, barely controlling herself as wet heat surrounded her. Ashe slowly withdrew her finger before thrusting back in, drawing gentle circles on Amélie’s clit as she did. Her mouth found Amélie’s gorgeous neck again, nipping and marking it knowing there would probably be hell to pay later...she _did_ seem rather pleased about her tie earlier. 

She added an extra finger, curling them to hit Amélie’s front wall, the pace still slow, definitely slower than what Ashe would want used on her but that was the plan. Heavy breathing and more angry sounding French bubbled up from Amélie’s chest as Ashe thrust _just_ a little harder than previously.

“What was that, darlin’?” Ashe smirked, biting hard at the same time she thrust her fingers into Amélie.

“More.” She growled. 

“More what?” Ashe practically sang, “More fingers? Do you want me to use my mouth?” 

“Oui!” And then a long string of French curses and insults that Ashe roughly could summarize as calling her a cocky bastard or something along those lines. She chuckled as she slowly kissed her way down Amélie’s torso, glad to know that all that fancy schoolin’ hadn’t completely gone to waste. A third finger was added as her thrusts sped up and Ashe flattened her tongue and licked a short stripe up onto Amélie’s clit. Blunt nails dug into her scalp as she was held there, taking Amélie’s clit into her mouth and sucking. Her body moved in time with Ashe’s thrusts, faster and faster until Amélie tensed, her walls fluttering around Ashe’s fingers, her nails scratching deep into Ashe’s scalp. Ashe brought her down slowly, enjoying the small trembles and moans until Amélie gently pushed her away, laying back against the pillows.

Ashe took her fingers and suckled on them, cleaning them of Amélie’s essence, her eyes shut in pleasure at the taste. 

“You should let me do that.” Amélie’s hand was on her still clothed thigh, caressing her. She opened her eyes to meet Amélie’s intense stare, offering her fingers to her. Without breaking eye contact, Amélie began to clean herself off Ashe’s fingers, expertly moving her mouth and tongue over her skin. 

“Well if that’s not the hottest damn thing I’ve seen in a long while.” Ashe whispered, pulling her hand away and replacing them with her lips, moaning as she tasted Amélie everywhere.

“I believe it is now your turn.” It was Amélie’s turn to smirk as she moved towards Ashe’s belt and pants, undoing them. Ashe rather ungracefully shimmied out of them and shucked them, panties and all, to the side, blushing as she saw Amélie was already off the bed and kneeling down beside them, between Ashe’s legs. Her lips painted a constellation of kisses down Ashe’s torso, never staying in one place for too long, leaving plenty of purple marks all over until all the lipstick was worn away. Heaven knows what Ashe’s face looked like with all that kissing they did. She chuckled at the thought earning her displeased look from Amélie.

“Sorry, darlin’, just thinking about how your lipstick probably has me looking quite the sight.”

“You’re beautiful covered in me.” Amélie bit at her thigh, hard, making Ashe groan in pleasure and pain. She turned and did it on the other as well before placing a light kiss on Ashe’s clit, and nuzzling into her wetness.

“Fuck.” Ashe groaned, reaching and placing a hand on Amélie’s head. She immediately pulled away, fixing Ashe with a glare and grabbing her wrist and putting it back on the bed, holding it there tightly.

“You will keep your hands to yourself.”

“Or what, darlin’?”

“Or you will be finishing yourself, darling.” Amélie stared at her, that deadly smile back on her face. Ashe chuckled and nodded, laughing as Amélie muttered more annoyed French, Ashe barely translating it into Amélie calling her a backwoods gang member or something...she was paraphrasing. So she did think she was just a nobody member of the gang….

“Fuck!” She cried as Amélie’s lips closed over her clit, sucking hard and ceasing any other capable thought from her brain. All she could focus on was keeping her hands on the bed and the way Amélie’s tongue plunged into her folds before flicking to her clit once more. Amélie didn’t let up, keeping up a searing pace bringing more and more cries of pleasure from Ashe’s throat, her hands twisting in the sheets, trying not to grab Amélie’s dark tresses, to pull at them, to do _something_ to increase contact, her orgasm building higher and higher until it crashed upon her. 

Amélie’s lips were upon hers, crashing them together, moaning as she tasted herself on Amélie’s lips, her hands seemed to be everywhere as Ashe was pressed onto her back on the bed and Amélie’s hand moved down between them, her thumb pressing at her sensitive clit and fingers dragging through her wetness, her fingers moving quickly and efficiently while any moans were swallowed by their harsh kisses. It hurt, it hurt so good and Ashe needed more, her hands gripping at Amélie’s ass, thrusting against her. Tears forming in her eyes as she crested again and her orgasm crashing down even harder than the previous one. Ashe grabbed Amélie’s hand a pulled it away from her body, breathing hard as she shuddered and twitched with the aftershocks. 

“Throwing in the towel so soon?” Amélie taunted. Ashe gave a shaky laugh, leaning back against the pillows.

“Not yet, darlin’. Just need to catch my breath and rehydrate.”

“Good.” Amélie purred, “because I don’t plan on being done with you for a _long_ time.” 

XxXxXxX

Ashe groaned as she rolled out of the bed, the sun pouring through the blinds and bathing her in warm light. 

“Too damn early.” She groaned sitting up and looking around for her clothes. “Where the fuck are my clothes?” Ashe grumbled. She needed coffee, immediately.

“I placed them on the chair.” Amélie’s voice called from the bathroom. She wasn’t looking forward to making the walk of shame but thankfully the hideout wasn’t too far from the hotel. And hopefully it was too early for any locals to be out and about to judge her. She dressed, not bothering putting on her old panties or to properly tie her tie. 

Amélie exited the bathroom, looking picture perfect wrapped in nothing but a towel and beelining to her closet. Ashe adjusted the last of her clothing, looking at Amélie from the corner of her eye as she gathered herself. She saw the corner of a gun case hidden within, and a familiar emblem emblazoned on it.

“You’re a Talon merc?!” Ashe blurted out, taken aback. Amélie whipped around, that deadly look back on her face, she stood stock still, staring Ashe down.

“Is that a problem? I didn’t think that the likes of the _Deadlock Gang_ would care who they worked with. From what I understand, your leader won’t have any issue with it, me, or Talon.” She spat.

Ashe tried not to laugh, so Amélie _didn’t_ know who she was.

“You’re right.” Ashe smirked, picking up her knife and sheathing it. “I won’t...and don’t have an issue with Talon or you.” Three...two...one…

“Merde...I am going to kill Sombra. _You’re_ Calamity?”

“Yep.” Ashe said, letting her lips harshly pop on the “p”, “Elizabeth Caldonia “Calamity” Ashe, leader of the Deadlock gang at your service.” She finished with a wink. _“And you, Amélie, are our mercenary contact we’ve been waiting for, I assume._ ” She added in French. Amélie rolled her eyes, obviously realizing that everything she had said in French had been understood.

Ashe chuckled, “I’m sure this is the start of what will be a great partnership, Amélie. I’ll see you later for our business. I’ll have B.O.B. serve breakfast.” And with a final smirk and wink, Ashe waltzed out the room, ready to jump into the shower the moment she got back to the hideout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little explanation thing like so Sombra, in my mind, didn't give like FULL notes on Ashe and was like oh yeah this is Calamity and was hoping that these two would meet and fuck cause Sombra is the best wingman and nobody can convince me otherwise that this isn't something she wouldn't do. 
> 
> Also, I hope the porn was okay, sorry it was a few days delayed cause of the turkey day holiday n stuff. Hope it was worth it!
> 
> Also I don't know a lick of French so sorry for kinda lampshading it. Figured that was better than a poor attempt at google translating it and having it be bad.


End file.
